familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011)/Resume
Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011) resume Text Thomas P. Norton 268 Gorden Drive Paramus, New Jersey Oradel 8-6233 R Office Manager Currently employed as Office Manager at Mutual Chemical Company of America, Jersey City Works, with twelve years of diversified management and executive experience in continuous-type, heavy-chemical, industrial plant of 350 employees. Responsible for Tímekeeping and Payroll, Plant Accounting Department and related Office Services with particular emphasis on Burroughs Machine Accounting, Office Systems and Cost Control. I have a thorough knowledge of all Burroughs Accounting Machine Operations including: Unit and dual plan payroll writing; cost distribution; accounts payable (voucher register and cash disbursements); accounts receivable; stores inventory control; general ledger posting; billing; and equipment history records for maintenance control. My experience includes operations on the Burroughs 7200, 7800 and Sensimatic machines. I am experienced in Personnel Administration including: wage and salary programs; union contract negotiations (with evaluation of union demands and interpretation in cents per hour); welfare plans (group insurance, hospitalization and pension programs); wage and employment surveys; employment and medical record keeping; plant safety program. I have had limited experience in employee interviews, recruitment, screening and hiring of new employees. I have a working knowledge of Purchasing and Storeskeeping including: placing of bids, purchase orders and contracts; conducting price and market surveys; controlling maximum and minimum on hand quantities for a six thousand item maintenance stores inventory; conducting cyclic, periodic and reorder inventories. I am also experienced in the flow of work from the origination of the purchase requisition through the passing of the invoice for payment. I have had some experience in Traffic and Shipping; including domestic and export freight movement; receiving and warehousing. I have worked with one of the leading management consultant firms in reorganizing our entire office progress; including the installation of a standard cost system. I am interested in obtaining a position with a progressive organization as Office Manager or Assistant Office Manager, Burroughs Accounting Machine Supervisor or Administrative Assistant to the Plant Manager or Controller. Chronological history of employment with Mutual Chemical of America. 1/23/50 to date Office Manager as described on page one. I report directly to the Controller. 9/1/48 to 1/22/50 Assistant Office Manager (Generally the same as above but reported to the Office Manager) Did not hire new office employees. 12/30/46 to 8/31/48 Paymaster. Supervised Timekeeping and Payroll Departments. 4/1/46 to 12/29/46 Payroll Supervisor. Supervised Payroll Department only. 12/8/45 to 3/31/46 Production Clerk. Maintained all production records, calculated yields, throughputs and department volumes; issued reports on all phases of production. Reported to the Production Superintendent. 6/22/42 to 9/25/45 United States Navy Service. Honorable Discharge. 2/28/41 to 6/21/42 Traffic Clerk. Rated, routed and dispatched all outbound shipments. Handled routine claims for loss or damage. Paid freight bills on both inbound and outbound shipments. Maintained raw material receipts and finished goods shipped reports. Reported to the Traffic Manager. History of prior employment 1938 to 1940 Traffic Clerk. Eagle Printing Ink Company, 165 Gates Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey. Education 1933 to 1937 Graduate of Henry Snyder High School, Jersey City, New Jersey. 1937 to 1938 International Correspondence School. Course in "Railway Mail Clerk". 1939 to 1940 LaSalle Institute. Course in “Traffic Management”. 1943 to 1944 United States Armed Forces Institute. Course in "Traffic Management”. 1946 to 1948 New York University. Selected courses in Management, including: "Business Organization and Management","Office Management", "Traffic and Shipping" and “Purchasing and Storeskeeping". 1952 to date International Accountants Society. Presently taking ninety assignment course in "Accounting” with emphasis on Standard Costs. I am also a member, through my company, of the American Management Association, Office Management Division; Society for the Advancement of Management, Northern New Jersey Chapter; Jersey City Industrial Forum; Rutgers University Extension Division; and the Jersey City Executives Club and take full advantage of the educational features of these organizations by attending as many lectures, forums, seminars and meetings as is possible. Personal information Born July 8, 1920 in Jersey City, New Jersey. United States Citizen. Married. Have two children. Own my own home. References Mr. Jerome Dahan, Plant. Manager, Mutual Chemical Company of America, 201West Side Avenue, Jersey City 5, New Jersey. Horace Walton, Controller, Mutual Chemical Company of America, 279 Madison Avenue, New York 16, New York. Mr. William J. Mackay, Treasurer, Mutual Chemical Company of' America, 270 Madison Avenue, New York 16, New York. Russell E. Stevens, Jr., Operations Manager New England Division of the Allstate Insurance Company, Regional Office, 10 Commerce Court, Newark 2, New Jersey. Formerly Office Manager at Mutual Chemical Company of America, Jersey City Works and my immediate superior for, three years. Mr. Michael J. Noonan, Personnel Director, Universal-Rundle Corporation, River Road, Camden, New Jersey. Formerly Personnel Manager at Mutual Chemical Company of America,Jersey City Works and my associate for some five years. Mr. George Street, Sales Supervisor, Burroughs Adding Machine Company, 92 Washington Street, Newark, New Jersey. Mr. Arthur Winter, Salesman, Burroughs Adding Machine Company, 4 Foye Place, Jersey City, New Jersey. Source Thomas Patrick Norton III (1920- ) resume circa 1952-1954 Category: Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011)